


Wild and what it seems

by robokittens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: "And what way, exactly, would you have me?"In whatever way I can, Thor thought, but he took a moment to carefully consider his words. "In whatever way you'll let me," he said finally."And what." Loki paused. It seemed as if he were choosing his words just as deliberately. "And what if I wished to have you?"





	Wild and what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> ok so look, they're probably like centuries old but they're still teenagers by asgardian standards, so, up to you if this is underage or not.
> 
> anyway!!! this is my first fic for this pairing so please be nice to me, i'm so happy to be here, you're all lovely ❤
> 
> a million thanks to reserve for holding my hand through this whole process. ilu!

"I wish you weren't my brother," Thor said, after, and Loki stiffened in his arms. Not the way he had just minutes ago, before he was worked to completion by Thor's able hands; not in a way that set him breathless and laughing, squirming away from the sloppy kisses Thor left on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

"That's not —" Thor started to explain, to excuse himself, just as Loki icily spat out, "Is that so." It wasn't a question, not really.

"That's not what I _meant_ ," Thor protested. He couldn't quite keep the hint of petulance out of his voice; his brother was, he knew, deliberately misunderstanding him. "I only mean that —"

"If it's not what you mean, why say it?"

Loki had already been struggling out of Thor's grip, but Thor finally let go at that, pushing himself upright from the cool of the grass beneath them.

"If that's not what — why would I —" he sputtered. He couldn't quite find the words, not without saying something that would insult his brother further: his brother, the liesmith. But that was not an epithet to which Loki took kindly.

The fact remained: Loki was talented with his words; Thor was not.

"You tell stories," he said finally, lamely.

Loki looked away and frowned. "I would never," he said after a long moment, "tell a story where we are not brothers."

Thor racked his brain, trying to think of an instance where that was an untruth. Why, just a few weeks ago, when they'd travelled to a far-flung city so Loki could practice his illusion-casting, the two princes disguised in different skins — Thor had assumed their guises were merely friends, as they looked as little like each other as they looked like themselves. But then, Thor and Loki did not look so very much alike at all. There was nothing to say their false faces were not, also, related.

"I'm sorry," he said instead, and then again, cajoling, "I'm _sorry_."

"Are you," Loki said. His tone was still cold, but Thor could see the set of his shoulders begin to relax.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Thor insisted, and Loki turned back to him, finally, an eyebrow raised

"And what way, exactly, would you have me?"

Thor hadn't known there was a halfway point between angry and coy, but Loki's tone had settled there. Loki still wouldn't meet his eyes, not quite, but he was at least facing Thor again. Their thighs still touched, and Thor debated the wisdom of resting his hand where the fabric of Loki's clothes bunched loosely, his pants still unlaced and hanging low on his hips.

 _In whatever way I can_ , Thor thought, but he took a moment to carefully consider his words. "In whatever way you'll let me," he said finally.

"And what." Loki paused. It seemed as if he were choosing his words just as deliberately. "And what if I wished to have you?"

The implication of his words hung heavy in the air for just a moment before Thor, unable to keep the eagerness from his voice, said quickly, "Yes. _Yes_."

It wasn't a thing they'd discussed. They hadn't discussed much, in the scant time they'd been doing this, preferring to communicate with their hands (and, on one memorable occasion, their mouths — but that still hadn't been _talking_ , as such).

"What would you let me do to you?" Loki's voice was pitched as low as Thor had ever heard it.

"Whatever you'd like."

Thor knew he spoke too quickly, too ardently, and indeed the look on Loki's face implied that he did not take Thor entirely seriously.

Still, the doubt in Loki's eyes didn't keep his hand from crawling into Thor's lap, or the laughter from his throat when he found Thor already half-hard. "You truly mean it, don't you, brother? You mean to have me any way you can."

"Or you me." Thor's words were a promise, a vow. His hands went to Loki's shoulders and tugged so that the rest of Loki's body followed his questing hand.

"You oaf," Loki grumbled, but there was laughter still in his eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips. His hand was trapped awkwardly between them and he worked it out slowly; Thor felt keenly the loss.

He decided not to mind too terribly much when Loki's arms moved to his shoulders, wrists draped delicately around Thor's neck. It would have been an easy enough hold to break but Thor had no intention of breaking it. He leaned in instead and pressed his lips softly to Loki's.

Thor's name was the lightest exhale from Loki's lips as Loki claimed his mouth, softly but assuredly. The tips of their tongues brushed ever so slightly; Loki sucked at Thor's lower lip until it felt nearly bruised. He shifted in Thor's lap, he moved his hands to Thor's biceps, and suddenly Thor was on the ground, Loki smirking down at him.

"I would have you like this," Loki said. The sun shone bright off his dark hair and his eyes flashed before he ducked his head down; there was something almost bashful to the tilt of it but Thor had his doubts about that.

Loki's hands were not bashful at all as they unfastened Thor's pants; Thor lifted his hips for Loki to more easily shove them down, his underclothes following. Loki was still fully dressed where he straddled Thor, the laces of his pants holding, but Thor barely had to incline his head forward to see that Loki was not unmoved.

"However you'd like," Thor promised again. He could hear the desperation mounting in his voice. Loki hummed a distracted assent as he leaned down to nip at Thor's jawline.

His eyes had gone half-lidded under Loki's ministrations but they snapped back open as Loki sat up again, as his clever fingers worked their way around Thor's cock. Thor gasped out his brother's name. Loki smiled down at him, his hand quickly tugging Thor to full hardness. Wetness beaded at the tip of Thor's cock and Loki ran his thumb through it.

"Would you take me now?" Loki asked. His voice sounded distant, distracted, as if the thickness of Thor's cock in his hand was taking all his attention. "Here, in the grass, in the sunlight?"

" _Loki_ ," Thor gasped out. "Would you prefer — _ah_! — something else? Someplace else? Tell me, brother, please. Would you prefer me some other way?" Loki's earlier idea still danced behind his eyelids, the thought of his brother inside him.

Loki leaned in again, pressing Thor's cock between them as he brushed his lips over Thor's. "Like this will suffice."

He sat up again, gestured in the air with the hand not holding Thor, and when his fingers formed a cup there was a jar resting in them. Thor laughed out loud.

"Your magic grows stronger every day," he praised, and he could have sworn he saw the faintest blush grace Loki's cheeks.

"The merest conjuration. If only —" Loki cut himself off. Thor raised a questioning eyebrow, but Loki said nothing further. He thumbed across the head of Thor's cock once more before letting go, moving neatly off of Thor's lap. Thor made a noise of protest, and Loki laughed once more.

"Patience," he said. Thor watched as Loki stood up, as he let the lacings of his pants finally go and the offending fabric fall to the grass. Loki wore no underclothes, which Thor knew from his earlier ventures down Loki's pants, but he still felt color in his own cheeks at the sight of Loki's cock raising gracefully from the thatch of dark hair between his legs.

Loki stepped out of his shoes — Thor spared a moment to be grateful that today they wore only the most casual of clothes, and there were no high boots or greaves to get in Loki's way — and left the pile of garments on the grass as he moved back down toward Thor. His chest and his arms were still hidden, but as Thor himself was very nearly fully clothed, he couldn't find it in himself to complain.

Nor was he likely to complain about anything, not when Loki laid himself carefully down on top of Thor, not when their cocks brushed just so, nestled against each other. He gasped, just slightly. He could feel Loki's smile pressed to his neck.

For a minute they simply laid there, their bodies touching in intimate fashion. Then Loki raised his head and kissed Thor again, slowly and deeply. Thor's hands found their way down Loki's back: the soft fabric of his shirt, his delicate dip of his waist. The silken skin of his ass, which made Loki squirm beneath his touch.

Finally, too soon, Loki pulled back. He sat on his heels, his thighs to either side of Thor's, and the spread of his legs was all too inviting. Thor reached out and let his fingertips graze the velvety skin of Loki's inner thigh. Loki shivered.

Loki shifted then, his hands deftly maneuvering Thor's legs until he had him just where he wanted him: knees bent and Loki nestled between them. Thor inclined his head forward just in time to see Loki reach for what he'd conjured earlier, pulling it from where it had fallen into the grass. Loki uncapped the pot.

At the first touch of Loki's slickened fingers to his cock, Thor groaned and let his head thump back against the ground. The friction of Loki's hand had more than sufficed on previous encounters, but this was a whole new sensation, one Thor reveled in. His breathing went harsh. Loki stroked him slowly, deliberately.

"Stop," he said after a long, delicious minute. "Stop, brother, or I'll come."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and did not still his hand. "And if I mean you to?" Thor's only response was a moan, and Loki smiled.

There was, of course, the risk of dislodging Loki's hand but Thor took the chance, pushing himself upward to press his mouth again to Loki's. He would taste Loki's smile. Between them, Loki's hand squeezed lightly, and Thor was the one to shudder.

"Please," he gasped out, a far cry from his protests of a moment ago. "Please, let me — I must —"

Loki's grip loosened and Thor let out a moan again, this one nearly pained.

"I would touch you," Loki whispered. His statement seemed quite at odds with his fingers, which were even as he spoke peeling themselves away from Thor's cock. Those same fingers, though, came to delicately cup Thor's balls; fingers still slick from the contents of the pot and from Thor's precome, which had served to further ease Loki's way. 

Those slim fingers rolled Thor's sack between them, tugging gently but firmly enough to make Thor groan again. "Touch me," he begged. "Touch me however you will."

And then Loki reached for the pot again, and his slickened fingers were once more between Thor's legs, but lower this time. At the first cool touch of Loki's finger against his hole, Thor bit his lip to keep from shouting out.

The pad of Loki's finger circled delicately, not pushing, not urging Thor in any way. Thor could feel the barest bite of Loki's fingernail. He couldn't decide if he wanted to bear down or to pull away completely, the sensation was so foreign. It had never even occurred to him to touch himself there.

"I've only read of this in books," Loki confessed suddenly. Thor blinked up at him.

He'd had women, of course, half a dozen or so — but he realized suddenly that he had no idea if the same was true for Loki. He'd assumed that his brother — his beautiful, charming, smooth-talking brother — was as popular with the ladies as Thor himself; he'd seen them cozying up to him at feasts. But, he supposed, Loki held himself with some reserve.

Or perhaps Loki merely meant the act between two men. Thor assumed it was the same, at its base, but logistically of course there would be differences. He had, of course, never done it either; he thrilled at the thought that his first time would be with Loki, and Loki's with him.

Unless, of course, Loki was merely saying it, to reassure Thor or to make him feel special — but Thor dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. Loki would never lie to him. Not about this.

It was while he was distracted in his thoughts that Loki pushed inside him. It was just the very tip of one finger, but it was enough to make Thor cry out.

When his eyes opened, he found Loki smirking down at him. "Where did you go?" Loki asked. "You seemed as though your thoughts were not on me."

"No," Thor protested. "Always, always on you." He wriggled his hips just slightly; he meant only to adjust to the discomfort, but the motion pulled Loki's finger deeper inside. They both gasped, and when Thor looked at his brother's face, Loki's eyes had fluttered shut.

He could feel Loki's finger inside him, the insistent pressure of it there. He kept his eyes trained on Loki's face, which meant he barely saw the shift of Loki's shoulder that foreshadowed the deeper press of his finger.

"Loki," Thor said, and again, more emphatically: " _Loki_."

" _Thor_ ," Loki echoed; it seemed to take all his strength to speak. His finger pressed further into Thor, circling as if questing for something. Whatever he was seeking, he had not yet found it; Thor tightened around him, squeezing his finger to stillness.

Thor was certain, certain, that Loki's finger could go no further. And it seemed that Loki agreed, as he withdrew it slowly. It had hurt, the digit inside him, but without it Thor felt nearly bereft.

"Please," he said, uncertain what he was begging for. It was not, most likely, for Loki to return with two fingers, but that was what he got. Loki moved more assuredly this time, and Thor gasped out as those fingers made their way inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Loki murmured, and Thor could not find it in himself to lie.

"It does," he said. "But — please. Keep going. If you promise pleasure I can only believe you."

Loki's voice was low as he said, "There is pleasure when I do it to myself. But perhaps we are built differently, you and I."

 _Built differently, indeed_ , Thor thought; Loki's slim body fit so neatly between his legs. Loki's fingers were so delicate inside him. And then they quirked, just slightly.

It had been enough to renew Thor's flagging arousal: the thought of Loki touching himself as he now touched Thor. He could nearly picture it, the images bright against his closed eyelids, Loki reaching a hand between his legs and slipping his slicked fingers inside himself.

But that thought was nothing to the way he felt when Loki brushed against that spot inside of him. " _Ah_!" he cried out, and thrust his hips involuntarily. Loki's fingers pressed more firmly against him, and Thor fairly mewled with the pleasure.

"Have I done it, brother?" Loki asked, and Thor nearly laughed. If Loki could not see the way Thor's erection strained, if he could not see the way Thor's head tipped back, his throat exposed; if he could not feel the way Thor bore down on his touch, perhaps he was not so clever after all.

"Please," Thor said. He couldn't quite manage anything else; his words were lost to the stroking of Loki's fingers inside him. They danced over the spot that made him quake, they spread themselves wide to open Thor up.

Thor was certain, almost certain, that in that moment he could take anything Loki would give him. He gasped out a sound that was almost his brother's name.

When he finally raised his head, finally opened his eyes, it was to see Loki's own eyes blown wide as they gazed down to where his fingers breached Thor's body. Those fingers moved unerringly within him, and Thor again shifted his body to meet them. 

"I would have you like this," Loki said finally, slowly.

Thor's gazed moved to Loki's erection. He was unsure, suddenly, if he could take it after all; his brother was not so large as him, but Thor nonetheless was unnerved by the prospect of something larger than Loki's fingers inside him.

"Do you mean," he said, unable to bring himself to finish the question.

"No," Loki said after a moment. "Like this. Just like this." He thrust in, deep, rough. Thor let out a sound he was not entirely sure he'd ever made before; he clenched down around Loki's fingers without meaning to. He could feel his cock grow impossibly harder where it curved against his stomach.

Loki's fingers continued their punishing pace, and Thor ground down against him. He could feel the grass rough against the flesh of his ass, his back where his shirt had ridden up with the force of his thrusts; he could feel the sun beat down upon them. Everything in vivid detail.

He could feel Loki inside him, and it was enough to drive him near to madness.

"Loki," he said, wildly. "Loki, _Loki_ ," and the smile Loki graced him with was not entirely kind.

Loki's other hand had been pressed to the inside of Thor's thigh, pushing him ever wider, and Thor felt keenly the lack of it when it moved, his leg straining to stay open on its own.

Any emptiness he felt at its loss was quickly assuaged, however, when that hand moved to wrap around Thor's cock. He gasped out, and Loki's hand began to move.

It was the work of a few quick strokes before Thor could feel his orgasm building inside him. He spared just a moment to think how talented Loki was, his fingers never stilling even as his other hand worked to bring Thor to completion.

But it was just a moment: soon enough he felt his pleasure cresting, and that kept him from any sort of thought at all. There was room in his mind for only one thing, and it spilled from his lips even as he spilled onto his own stomach: Loki's name, again and again.

He had every intention of keeping his gaze on Loki, of keeping their eyes locked, but he could not keep his eyes from falling shut, his vision nothing but stars.

He came to as Loki gingerly slid his fingers from Thor's body; he opened his eyes to see Loki crouched over him, hand moving fast on his own cock. Thor knew from experience that Loki preferred it slow, lasting, and he felt a surge of pride that he'd driven Loki to such a state.

It wasn't much longer before Loki let out a low groan of his own, spilling onto Thor's stomach. He collapsed after it, body pressed to Thor's, their mingled seed spread between them.

They laid there until their breathing grew calmer, slow and even. Thor could feel the rise and fall of Loki's chest against his own, and it soothed him. He ran his fingers gently through Loki's hair.

"That was," he said finally, and then stopped. He didn't know how to classify it: breathtaking, literally; heart-stopping, almost so.

Loki laughed softly, hot air against Thor's neck. "Indeed," he said. "It was."

He sat up finally, which made Thor shiver, not from cold but merely from Loki's absence. He shivered again as a wave of Loki's magic washed over him, cleansing his stomach. Thor ran his fingers over the skin there; it was sensitive to the touch but certainly clean, certainly dry.

"You are truly talented, brother," he said.

Loki laughed, and settled down again, nestling into Thor's side and tucking his head against Thor's chest. "So you would have me as your brother after all?"

"I would have you any way I can," Thor said. A promise. Loki laughed, kindly this time, and Thor turned Loki's face up until he could reach his lips and kiss him soundly.


End file.
